


Ultimate Spider-Man: Threat of the Hand

by Soron66



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soron66/pseuds/Soron66
Summary: Soron MacLeod is a vampire in this, and he's very emotionless. He doesn't care about anything or anyone. He only does things if it benefits himself. However, as is foretold there is one that may be able to make his heart beat once more. who is she? The Black Hand has one goal in this story, and that goal is to be investigated. Discontinued. Up for adoption.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

It was an hour till daylight and a man was jumping from rooftop to rooftop with several others in pursuit. No matter how far or fast he ran they were gaining on him. That's what prompted him to turn around and prepare to fight. That's when they appeared. A man in blue and red spandex, a woman clothed in a white suit with black stripes, a man in a black suit similar to the blue and red suit but had red lines instead of black, and a man in a green and yellow outfit with a yellow bandanna mask.

"Stay back kid," the blue and red one said, "We'll handle these guys."

"What's the plan spidey?" the one clothed in black with red lines asked.

"Kid Arachnid and Iron Fist," Spidey said, "You two will go hi. Tiger and I will go low. Now!"

"Yaah!" Tiger yelled as she leapt at an attacker while Spidey shot white rope from his wrists blinding a couple allowing Kid Arachnid to come down and touch him with red electric stuff.

"I know of these people," Iron Fist said as he punched one with a hand glowing in golden fire, "They are ninjas that fight with the Black Hand."

"The what now?" Spidey asked.

"The Black Hand," Iron Fist explained as he delivered a roundhouse kick to an incoming ninja, "They seek to destroy. They were responsible for the London Fire."

"Must've been a hot day," quipped Kid Arachnid as he jumped off of another ninja and fired white rope at another then swung him at a third ninja knocking them down.

"Tiger watch out!" Spidey yelled as a ninja snuck up behind her with a sword. Tiger, however, didn't hear him as she slashed at another ninja with one of her claws.

The man who these four came to help suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Make peace with your god," the man said ras he returned. He then opened his mouth revealing sharp canines and ran at the ninja. A second later the ninja's throat was in his right hand.

"Tell your masters that I am not one to trifle with," hissed the man before letting the ninja go promptly dropping him to the floor of the roof. Without a word the ninja ran away with the rest of the ninjas that were still conscious.

"You saved me," Tiger said with widened eyes as she looked at the man.

"You're a vampire!" yelled Spidey as he swung to him now that the other ninjas were running away.

"So?" the man said as he holstered his sidearm, "Have something against Vampires?"

"Who wouldn't?!" Spidey exclaimed, "Just who are you?!"

"Before I became a vampire I was known as Soron MacLeod," the man replied, "Now I'm titled as "the beast lurking in the shadows.""

"Why were the Hand chasing you?" Iron Fist inquired.

"I fed off of one of them," the man replied, "I was so thirsty all I saw was red and all I could hear was their blood pumping through their veins."

"Why did you help white Tiger?" Spidey asked.

"I always wanted to be a superhero," the man replied, "After I became a Vampire I lost any and all chances to be one. This was just me trying to feel the pleasure of saving a life."

"Did you feel it," Spidey said.

"No, I felt nothing. I would say nice to meet you," the man said, "but it's not. Thanks to you they're going to be coming back with reinforcements."

Before spidey could say anything the man vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"This is not turning out to be a good start to the day ladies and gentlemen," Spidey said as the background faded to black and white and he looked to the readers, "Vampires and evil ninjas? I have a feeling today's going to get a whole lot worse."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 

Back at the Triskelion Spider-man was pacing back and forth on what to do as Director Nick Fury was again off on a solo mission. So he was now the ranking S.H.I.E.L.D agent based at the Triskelion once again. He was at a loss, and could really use some advice. Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on the door to his office.

"Enter," Spider-man said as he dropped from the ceiling.

"Heya kid," said the voice of Tony Stark as he walked into the room.

"Iron Man!" Spider-man said entering fanboy mode.

"Tone it down will ya," Tony said in mock pain.

"Sorry," Spider-man said, "What brings you here Tony? From what I know of you, you don't do social calls."

"And you'd be right," Tony replied as he pulled out an object, "I've come by to give Fury the device he requested. Where is the sourpuss anyway?"

"He's on a mission on his own," Spider-man said, "I'm the highest ranking officer at the Triskelion currently."

"In that case I suppose I can tell you what this is," Tony said as he gave it to Spidey.

"Please do," Spider-man said interestedly.

"It's a containment unit," Tony said, "Bigger on the inside and can be used to hold the most dangerous villains the world has ever known. Especially if they have powers or are machines like Ultron."

"You figured out how to open a portal into another dimension using science?" Spider-man said enthusiastically, "awesome!"

"Something like that, yeah," Tony said still amazed at how smart Spider-man actually was even though he acted like a moron a lot of the time.

"I could use some advice," Spider-man said as he frowned inside of his mask.

"You're the Ultimate Spider-Man," Tony said as he raised an eyebrow, "What advice could I possibly give to you?"

"Sometime before daylight we encountered a ninja organization called the Black Hand or just the Hand," Spider-man said, "They were chasing what we assumed was a normal civilian. However, he turned out to have been a vampire. Strange thing is, he saved White Tiger from being skewered by a ninja sword. What do I do? Alert Blade to the Vampire or bring the Vampire into shield?"

"That is a tough call," Tony said, "Personally I'd let Blade deal with the bloodsucker, but I'm not you. Just listen to your heart. That's what you're best at when making decisions after all."

"I think… I'll give him a chance at shield," Spider-man said slowly, "That's the only way I can think of repaying him for saving White Tiger."

"Well there you have it," Tony said, "You may not be an Avenger anymore, but you'll always be welcome to join the team on a temporary basis when you feel like you need a break from the people here. I'll see to it that Hulk doesn't noogie you as a bonus."

"Sure thing," Spider-man said, "I'll definitely do so, but right now my responsibility is to lead my team. Especially, while Fury is a way."

"See ya around kid," Tony said as he pressed a device on his chest which immediately turned into an iron man suit. He then blasted through the roof to Spider-man's dismay.

"Seriously!" Spider-man said, "You couldn't have left like a normal person! Now I know how Fury feels when Tony does stunts like this. Ugh."

**Meanwhile, with Vampire Soron…**

_You saved that hero. I'm very disappointed in you my child,_  said the voice inside Soron's head which he has been hearing ever since he was made. Soron then banged at his head to try to keep the voice quiet, but he knew that it was fruitless to do so. As soon as he returned to his home in the sewers he went into his bathroom and stared into a mirror.

"Get out of my head," Soron snarled, "I don't need you telling me what to do."

_Yes you do. Without my guidance you will end up dead within the week if not sooner,_  the voice replied.

"I've survived this long without you," Soron sneered, "and I'll keep on surviving without you. I may feed on the blood of my enemies and those nobody will notice have vanished, but I will NEVER be a part in your grand plan whatever it is."

_All bow down before my majesty, and you will be no different. Just submit to my will and all will be glorious,_  the voice said before the presence in Soron's head vanished.

Soron then let out a sigh of relief as he no longer felt the evil presence. Suddenly, his enhanced hearing picked up on a sound just outside his home. It was a the sound of metal hitting stone. He quickly melted into the shadows as a person encased in red metal armor with a golden visor and a golden spider on the chestpiece. From its back extended three golden metal legs.

"The scanner says that the vampire is here Spider-man," said the man as the legs folded into his back, "I don't see him though."

Soron narrowed his eyes, but didn't do anything because he had no interest in fighting an armored being right now.

"Yes, I'm using thermal vision," the being continued, "I'm not an idiot."

Soron snorted inside his mind cause he knew that he didn't give off any body heat so thermals are pointless.

"Oh right…" the being concluded, "I forgot to set it to scan for cold signatures."

That caused Soron to frown in annoyance as he knew that he would be found very soon unless he managed to escape somehow. However, just before he could come up with an idea of how to do so, the being looked in his direction.

"There you are," the being said, "I'm not here to fight you. My leader decided that he wanted to give you a chance. I disagree with him concerning you, but I've been known to be wrong before."

"I want nothing to do with your kind," Soron hissed.

"You saved a friend of mine," the being responded, "so the least we can do is offer you a place where you can be safe. You don't have to accept, but at least hear us out."

"Fine," Soron snarled, "Talk before I get tired of your presence."

"If you become an agent of shield we can give you all the protection you need," the being said, "Plus we may be able to find a cure for your vampirism."

"Vampirism can't be cured by science," Soron growled, "Magic created it so only magic can cure it. Unfortunately, the magic that created it has been lost to time. Only the first of my kind would be able to figure it out, and he enjoys being what he is. I have listened to your drivel, and now you must leave at once. Tell your master that I am not interested in joining his little boyband."

"In case you change your mind you can find us here," the being said as he placed a hard light hologram card down onto a crate, "I hope you make the right choice."

"Get out of here!" Soron yelled as he appeared right in front of the being with his fangs bared, "Leave and never come back!"

**With Spider-man…**

"You gave him the card right?" Spidey asked the being with his wrist communicator watch.

"Of course I did," the being said.

"Okay then," Spidey said, "See you back at base later Amadeus."

Spider-man then leaned back in his chair at his desk as he is acting director at the moment. Suddenly his phone began to ring and he slowly pulled out his phone to see who was calling him. When he saw who it was he quickly answered the phone.

"Hey Aunt May," Spidey said.

"Hey Peter," May replied, "How has your day been?"

"Exhausting," sighed Peter as he removed his mask, "I wish Nick Fury was back already. That's how much I hate being the one in command."

"I know how busy you are Peter so I thought I'd remind you," Aunt May said.

"Remind me about what?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Today is the anniversary of Ben's passing," Aunt May replied.

That caused him to open his eyes wide and squawked like a monkey.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Peter said hurriedly as he got up from the chair, "I'll be right there."

"Aren't you terribly busy?" Aunt May asked.

"Not too busy to spend today with you Aunt May," Peter said, "Besides they can manage without me for a day… probably."

"Okay then Peter," Aunt May said, "See you soon."

Peter quickly put his mask back on and hurried to a window, but stopped when he realized he had to put someone else in command for while he was gone. Just before he could decide on who to put in command a familiar person with a suit that reflected the flag of the U.S.A walked in the room.

"Is Fury still on that mission?" Captain America asked when he saw Spider-man by the window.

"Cap!" Spider-man said in relief, "I mean yes. He is still on his solo mission."

"Very well then," Captain America said, "I guess I'll just have to come to you about this."

"What is it?" Spider-man asked getting exhausted, "Did Baron Zemo escape again? Is Ultron back? Or worse, has Thanos returned?"

"No, nothing like that," Captain America said, "I need to warn you that Tony isn't in his right mind."

"What are you talking about?" Spidey asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Loki has taken over his mind and made him create a doomsday weapon that will destroy the world," Captain America explained, "It's shaped like a cube. Did he happen to give it to you?"

"Oh sure," Spidey said as he walked over to the desk, but before he could retrieve it he felt his spidey sense flare making him frown.

"What's the matter?" Captain America asked as he removed his shield from his back.

"How do I know you're not the one being mind controlled?" Spidey asked, and instead of answering Captain America leapt at him.

However, before he could reach Spider-man, Spidey did a backflip over Cap and as soon as he landed he shot two ropes of web which stuck to his back. He then proceeded to swing Cap over his head and back towards the door. In midair Cap flipped and grabbed the rope which he pulled on to bring Spider-man closer to him. Spidey wasn't able to dodge Cap's attack so when he got hit, he went flying through a window.

"I so knew the day would only get worse!" Spidey yelled as he free fell towards the cement below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know. cliffhanger's suck big time, but i figured this would be a good point to end the chapter. i also know that it's a bit short, but i didn't feel like going much longer for this chapter. this takes place after the whole series of Ultimate Spider-Man. if you guys want to keep up to date on the story's progress please do follow it. if you like it, then leave a Kudos, and do leave a review if you have any questions or just have to say your opinions of the story. i'd prefer the comments to be constructive criticism or just saying how much you enjoyed/liked the story. those of you that are mean when leaving reviews... just keep them to yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 

Spider-man quickly aimed a web shooter at the wall of the Triskelion and fired it. What happened next was extremely inconvenient.

"Oh come on!" Spidey yelled when the web shooter only clicked, "This thing shouldn't be able to run out of web fluid!"

A second later he landed on something hard and when he looked to see what it was, he saw Iron Man in his MK 50 armor. Spidey was currently laying in his arms bridal style.

"Looks like we're both having a bad day kid," Iron Man said before flying them up and through the shattered window. When they arrived Captain America was no longer there.

"What is wrong with Captain America?" Spidey asked as soon as Iron Man let him down to the floor.

"I don't know," Tony responded as his helmet disappeared, "I only know that he's after the containment unit. Where is it?"

"It should be in the hiding spot where I left it…" spidey said as he searched around the desk, but when he couldn't find it he monkey squawked in his mind again.

"It's gone," Tony said with a raised right eyebrow, "Isn't it."

"Yeah," Spidey said, "What can we do to help?"

"Nothing," Iron Man said as his helmet reappeared, "This is an Avengers matter, but if we need reinforcements Friday'll send out an alert."

"Okay then," Spidey sighed before he remembered what he was going to do earlier, "Would you mind dropping me off at my Aunt May's?"

"Why?" Tony asked in confusion, "Can't you just web-swing there?"

"My shield issue web shooter isn't working," Spidey confessed as he took it off and held it up.

"That shouldn't be possible," Tony said as he looked down at it, "I designed half the tech that shield owns, and the other half they used my devices to build. There shouldn't be any faults. Hold on, let me just…"

Tony then scanned it and when he was done he widened his eyes before looking at Spidey, "Your web shooter has been sabotaged!"

"What are you talking about?" Spidey asked in confusion.

"The automatic web fluid generator inside of it has been removed," Tony explained.

"How?" Spidey asked in confusion, "Is that even possible?"

"Sure if you have the right knowhow," Tony replied, "Look, I would stick around to help you determine who sabotaged it but I have to save or stop Cap."

"I understand," Spidey said honestly, "What do you advise me to do then?"

"There's obviously a traitor," Tony replied, "so you can't trust anyone. If you need help, go to an outside source."

"Okay then," Spidey sighed, "I'll just have to ask Amadeus if I can borrow the Iron Spider suit."

"That reminds me," Tony said as he pulled out an object from his pocket from under his suit.

"I've been meaning to give this to you," Tony continued as he held it out to Spider-man.

"What is it?" Spidey asked in confusion as he grabbed it, "It looks like a normal watch."

"Nanotech," Tony replied, "If you press a button on it, the suit forms around you."

"So I don't have to worry about having to wash or repair my suit ever again?" Spidey asked as he quickly put it on under his glove.

"Exactly," Tony said smirking behind his helmet, "You can also choose the look of the suit. However, the default may suit you for the time being anyway. Besides, until you can learn how to use it responsibly the suit will act like the original iron spider suit but doesn't use repulsor blasts. Consider the default look as the training wheels."

"I can dig it," Spidey said as he activated the watch and a second later he was outfitted in a new and improved spidey suit, "Not much different, but it's still awesome."

The suit now looked exactly like the MCU suit from Homecoming and the first outfit in Infinity War.

"See ya around kid," Tony said before blasting off through the shattered window.

"Since I can't trust anyone, I can't have anyone but me in charge of the Triskelion," Spidey said to himself which caused him to sadden, "That also means I'm going to have to disappoint Aunt May."

"This ladies and gentlemen," Spidey said as the background turned black and white, "Sucks majorly. As the Ultimate Spider-man I have to do the responsible thing and put being a hero over my personal desires. In this case that'd be hanging with my wonderful Aunt for the duration of the anniversary for my Uncle's death. What do you guys think I should do to speed up my investigation? Oh wait… I know."

Spidey then jumped out of the window and created a web glider which he then proceeded to use to take him into the city.

**With Soron…**

Soron was currently asleep as it was day and he had nothing else to do. However, his sleep was interrupted when he smelled an unwelcome scent. He quickly got up and practically flew to the shadows where he could become unseen to the eye. Suddenly, the door was kicked down and a woman in red wielding two sais walked in. Her outfit was the same as her outfit in NETFLIX's Daredevil Season 2. Behind her two ninjas walked in, but these ninjas weren't wielding swords at all. In fact they were wielding gas grenade canisters.

"He's here," the woman said as she surveyed the small room, "He couldn't have left without running into us."

"So what do we do boss?" a ninja asked.

"Smoke him out," the woman said before she pulled up a red bandana over her mouth and leaned on a wall.

The two ninjas then pulled the pins from the gas grenades and threw them to the floor where they began hissing out yellow colored gas. Soron widened his eyes in realization as he caught a scent of garlic and then suddenly fell down to the floor as he coughed. He quickly rushed out of the room, but as soon as he did so he felt a burning pain in his leg causing him to fall down. When he looked down at his right leg he saw a pure silver bear trap clamped on it.

"You didn't think I wouldn't have prepared for you to try and escape while our vision was clouded?" Elektra asked a little bit surprised as she walked out of the room.

"Actually," Soron snarled, "I did."

Soron then pulled out a vial and on it was a picture of a human, and then he drank it while Electra looked on in confusion. Suddenly, he began thrashing about for a few seconds. When he stopped he glared up at her before looking down at the bear trap. When he did so he smirked as his leg was no longer sizzling. When Elektra saw that she quickly pulled out her sais and tried to stab him in order to stop him, but Soron was faster. A second later Soron was behind her and the bear trap was shattered.

"You really shouldn't have come after me," Soron said as he rushed her to a wall and moved her head for easier access to her neck, "You were warned that I'm not one to be trifled with."

Soron then bared his fangs, but before he could bite down he felt something pierce his back causing him to fall down in pain. Elektra turned around and sneered down at him as he writhed on the ground pointlessly trying to remove the sharp object.

"The Hand is the one that shouldn't be trifled with Vampire," Elektra said as she knelt next to him, "To us, your kind are nothing but animals that should be tamed."

"I'll never become your slave!" Soron hissed angrily.

"No," Elektra said with an insane grin, "You'll become my pet, my attack dog, my most loyal beast."

"Never!" Soron spat.

"Never say nev-" Elektra began before her mouth was suddenly covered in a white sticky substance.

"Why do you villains talk so much?" said a familiar voice as he dropped next to Soron, "I mean seriously, it just wastes loads of time you could be enacting your plan or killing your enemy."

"I'm sure they could ask you the same," Soron growled when he looked up at him.

"Hush you," Spidey said as he knelt next to Soron and removed the sharp object which turned out to be a piece of the broken bear trap, "Ouch that had to hurt. Why aren't you a hamburger right now?"

"Everyone needs their medicine," Soron said cryptically as he stood up.

"Spider-man" snarled Elektra as she removed the webbing from her face, "I will remove your head and put it on a spike for this dishonor!"

"Shhh," Spidey said as he covered her mouth in web again, "Wait your turn. Mom and dad are talking."

"No we're not," Soron grunted.

"At least listen to what I have to say," Spidey said, "That's the least you can do for me removing that piece of silver from your back."

"Fine," Soron growled, "let me teach these assholes a lesson first."

"WE'll teach them a lesson," Spidey said as he turned to face Elektra and the two ninjas.

"You can have the two goons," Soron allowed, "Leave the bitch to me!"

"Language!" Spidey yelled as Soron was suddenly behind Elektra.

"You're going to regret ever crossing me," Soron hissed as he prepared to bite down.

Suddenly, he felt something grab his balls and twist causing him to grunt in pain. That pain was enough to make him loosen his grip, and Elektra made her opening. She quickly delivered a roundhouse kick to Soron's temple causing him to fall to one knee. She then stabbed at him, but Spider-man shot a web at her hand and tugged back causing her to let go of the weapon. She then flipped in the air and stomped down on the web causing Spider-man to go flying towards her. She quickly followed up with a spinning kick which sent him flying into a sewer wall. When she turned towards where Soron was he had vanished. When she looked back towards Spider-man he was nowhere to be seen either.

"Kuso yarō!" Elektra yelled in japanese before stomping off without her two goons who were webbed up on the walls with webs covering their faces to keep them quiet.

**Later, at the Triskelion…**

Agent Venom was in the training room with Madam Mysterio and some other students when the alarms suddenly began blaring.

"Okay people," Agent Venom said, "Time to tackle the… the problem that is causing the alarms to go off."

Agent Venom and his students quickly ran out of the training room and met up with Power Man, Iron Spider, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Scarlet Spider, Ultimate Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, and Patriot.

"What's going on nerds?" Agent Venom asked.

"It appears that we have an intruder," Iron Spider replied before pointing in a certain direction, "That way."

Iron Spider then flew down the hallway with Scarlet Spider, Spider-woman, and Kid Arachnid swinging behind him.

"You take the students back into the training room," Power Man said, "We got this."

"Sure you got this," Agent Venom grunted before slowly walked back towards the training room, "come on kids. We have a class to finish."

"What was the point of leaving the training room if we're just going to go back?" Madam Mysterio asked in annoyance.

"Always a chance that the others'll need our help bros and ladies," Agent Venom replied, "Now hustle to the training room! Go, go, go!"

Agent Venom then began swinging to the training room with the others behind him.

**With Soron…**

Soron lowered Spider-Man onto a bed in the infirmary a second before the heroes arrived and saw Soron standing over Spider-Man.

"Get away from him!" Spider-Woman yelled as she leapt at Soron, but to her shock Soron caught her then threw her across the room.

"Don't presume to command me!" Soron snarled as he bared his fangs.

"A Vampire!" Power Man said in surprise before he ran at Soron intending to punch his lights out, "Stay away from Spidey you leech!"

"Power Man!" White Tiger said hurriedly, "I don't think he's here to harm anyone."

"He's a Vampire!" Power Man said as he stopped and turned to look at White Tiger, "All they care about is draining the blood from the living and taking over the world."

"He did save White Tiger's life," Iron Fist interjected, "Maybe we should hear his side of the story before giving our judgement?"

"Innocent until proven guilty," Iron Spider said slowly before he shrugged, "Why not?"

"Fine," Power Man said reluctantly as he turned to look at Soron, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm a nobody," Soron said before he looked at Spider-Man, "I'm only here to repay a debt."

"What debt is that?" Power Man asked.

"He saved my life from a ninja lady wearing red and wielding sais," Soron replied, "She's the one in control of the ninjas who were chasing me before daylight this morning."

"Okay," Power Man said slowly, "How we know you're not lying to us?"

"Ask him," Soron said as he headed over towards the window he had smashed through.

"How are you not on fire?" Iron Fist asked when he saw that Soron wasn't getting hurt by the sunlight.

"I stole a flask of human dna from shield," Soron replied, "It was while that eight limbed freak was trying to kill all of you in that bubble."

"Wait Doc Oc made a vial of a human serum?" Scarlet Spider said in confusion, "I What was the point in doing that?"

"So are you a daywalker now?" Iron Fist asked.

"No," Soron replied, "The effects of the serum are temporary."

"When will the effects fade?" White Tiger asked.

"It's random," Soron replied a second before his skin started burning due to the sun. Seeing as the whole room was lit by sunlight there was nowhere he could hide.

"Hurry!" White tiger yelled, "Save him!"

"Easy peasy," Spider-woman said before she covered him in webbing.

**Later…**

"How is he?" White Tiger asked a man with one arm in a lab coat who was starting at a clipboard.

"Which one?" the man asked, "The vampire or Spider-Man?"

"Both," White Tiger said after hesitating a few seconds.

"The vampire is still healing from his exposure to the sun," the doctor explained, "Spider-Man on the other hand is in a coma."

"A coma?!" White Tiger exclaimed, "How…"

"I don't know," the doctor answered, "We'll have our answers once the vampire wakes up and is able to talk."

"I'm going to go tell Aunt May what happened," White Tiger said as she turned to leave the infirmary. However, as soon as she left the room she bumped into Scarlet Spider who was just about to enter the room.

"How is the webhead?" Scarlet asked as he crossed his arms.

"In a coma," White Tiger sighed.

"Son of a-" Scarlet began in anger before White Tiger interrupted.

"I'm off to go tell Aunt May what happened," White Tiger said as she headed down the hallway.

"I'll come with you," Scarlet volunteered as he hurried up to her.

"You don't have to," White Tiger said.

"Informing Aunt May is the least I could do for that moron," Scarlet replied, "Especially, after I told Doc Ock his secret identity."

"Fair enough," White Tiger allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Elektra being a villain in this isn't all that accurate to her role in the comics or the netflix shows(with the exception of Defenders), but I figured why not add her since she became the leader of the Hand in Defenders. the reason why the human serum only had a temporary effect on Soron, is cause he's a mystical being. science won't work on him permanently.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 

When Soron woke up he was in a room with zero windows and he was restrained to the bed by what looked like energy cuffs. That only irritated him, but it didn't deter him from attempting to free himself. However, when the energy cuffs didn't break he got angry causing his eyes to change to the color red.

"Hey hey hey," said the one armed doctor, "calm down. You are not going to be harmed… unless you attack any of us of course."

"Then why bind me like some lab rat?!" Soron demanded angrily.

"Honestly… we don't trust you," the doctor answered.

"Why?" Soron snarled, "Cause I am Vampire?"

"Yep," the doctor said nodding, "you can't blame us though, can you? We haven't had any good times where Vampires were involved."

"Fair enough," Soron allowed as he calmed down slightly, "now would you mind setting me free?"

"You're not going to go feed on anyone are you?" the doctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not hungry," Soron said, "You have nothing to fear from me while that is the case."

"You got sunlight shone on you directly," the doctor said skeptically, "your body healing you has got to have used up a some of your energy."

"That may be true," Soron allowed, "If it makes you feel better, bring me a blood bag. I do not care which type."

"This isn't a hospital," the doctor said while narrowing his eyes, "We don't have any of that here… at least not right now."

"I will not subject myself to imprisonment for crimes I have never committed," Soron snarled, "Let me free now or you will have made yourself an enemy. Believe me, you DON'T want me as an enemy."

"You make a valid case," the doctor gulped before he slowly deactivated the energy cuffs.

"Finally," Soron said as he hurried off of the hospital bed, "Has night time arrived as of yet?"

"No,"the doctor replied, "not for a few hours. Shouldn't you still be asleep?"

"Not all vampires are like Dracula and his Skal," Soron grunted as he sat back down knowing that the room he is in currently is the safest place to be.

"Skal?" the doctor asked in confusion, "What's a… Skal?"

"There are two classes of Vampire," Soron replied, "There are the Ekon and the Skal. I am what is known as an Ekon. Dracula's minions are Skal. Skal are nothing more than bloodthirsty abominations that should be exterminated on sight. Unfortunately, as long as Dracula lives so does his Skal."

"That still doesn't explain why you don't need to sleep during the day," the doctor replied.

"Each Ekon is unique in his or her own way," Soron replied, "In my case I have no need to rest during the day. Nor is silver fatal to me."

"So you're saying that if you decide to go all evil and attack us we can't stop you," the doctor said nervously.

"Everything has a weakness," Soron replied cryptically, "Just don't expect me to tell you what mine is."

"Why is it you're a lot less psychopathic than the other vampires we've met?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"It takes more than a decade of life for a vampire to lose their sanity," Soron replied slowly, "In Dracula's case, he was always insane. The Vampirism only enhanced it."

"What about you?" the doctor asked curiously, "Just how old are you?"

"I was made in 1870," Soron replied.

"So you were alive for 148 years," the doctor concluded.

"Yeah," Soron replied.

"How old were you when you became…" the doctor began.

"A Vampire?" Soron said, "I was 21 when it happened."

"That makes you…" the doctor said slowly, "If my math is right… you're 169 years old."

"Yep," Soron replied, "There are days I wish I had never chased those horse-thieves into the woods. Other days… I just don't care that I did."

"Were you a cop?" the doctor asked curiously.

"Nah," Soron said, "I was a bit of an outlaw. Today you would say that I was a rebel. The law has never been kind to me in my human life, nor my Vampire life."

"Humanity and its laws have evolved since then," the doctor reasoned.

"No," Soron said, "some of humanity might have, but the laws are still the same bullshit as when Ulysses S. Grant was in office. At least they don't draft kids into the military now. There's that small mercy."

"I'm assuming vampires losing their sanity happens randomly?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," Soron said, "I'm the only vampire to keep his sanity. All the others have become the stuff of nightmares."

"I guess you're still in touch with your humanity," the doctor said.

"No," Soron said darkly, "Not one bit. I'm as big of a monster as the rest. I'm just not stupid enough to attack those more powerful than or attack when outnumbered."

"Do you have any more of that serum stuff?" the doctor asked.

"Down in the sewer, yes," Soron said, "Why?"

"I may not have been the expert in gene therapy," the doctor said, "But I believe that I may be able to create more of it once I study it's makeup."

"Why would you want to do that?" Soron snorted, "It is useless to you."

"But not to you," the doctor responded.

"Why would you want to make that stuff for me?" Soron asked in confusion, "Especially since I would be invincible to anything you and your people might decide to throw at me?

"I think it brings out your humanity," the doctor answered truthfully, "and I believe I'll be able to make a cure with it."

"I already told the tinhead that magic is what created vampires," Soron scoffed, "Magic is the only thing that can cure us, and the spell that was used to make us is lost to history."

"All magic is just science that can't be explained," the doctor countered, "I will find a way."

"I had genuinely forgotten how much you scientists annoy me," Soron groaned, "Why don't you go fiddle with your atoms and all that nerdy crap."

"I think I will do that," the doctor said.

Soron didn't even grace him with a response as he laid back down onto the hospital bed and thought about the past few days and further back.

**November 5th 1870 in Tombstone, Arizona…**

Soron MacLeod sat at the bar of a saloon called "The Crystal Palace Saloon" and stared into his tankard of whiskey. Soron's outfit consisted of a brown fedora, black duster over a black vest which was over a light blue plaid long-sleeved button down shirt, blue jeans, black cowboy boots with spurs on them, and on his thigh was a holster which held a Colt Model 1860 New Army revolver. Soron's face had the bristles of a beard's beginning.

"So what brings ya round here?" asked the bartender as he wiped a tankard with a dirty cloth.

"Don't matter none," Soron said grimly, "Nothin' does these days."

"Just trying to friendly," the bartender said, "Well, I'll leave ya to it then."

While Soron stared into his tankard the pianist was busy playing the piano to his heart's content while at a table near soron a poker game was going. However, everything stopped when the creaking sounds of the bar doors swinging open indicated someone had arrived. The newcomer had a black fedora on his head, a scar running across his face, black teeth, a black leather jacket over a black button down long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and had black cowboy boots with spurs on them.

"Well look at y'all," said the newcomer, "busy drinking all of MY hooch!? Who here said any of you could drink it? Any of you going to acknowledge the corn? Hmm?"

"This ain't yer town Hetchem," said a voice of one of the poker players.

"Sheriff!" Hetchem said in mock surprise, "Well you still being here makes me all beer and skittles."

"I don't give a crap," the Sheriff said as he stood up, "I will not let you annex this town from me!"

"You really should've accepted the actual," Hetchem said before he pulled out his Colt Walker and shot a hole into the Sheriff's forehead. Hetchem then noticed the man in the black duster and walked over to him

"Who are you and what are you doing in my town?" Hetchem demanded of Soron when he arrived behind him.

"None of your business," Soron replied as he took a swig of his whiskey."

"Are you addle-headed?" Hetchem said shocked at Soron's response.

"No," Soron said as he finished his whiskey, "I'm just not afeared of an idget like you."

"You're in a bad box," Hetchem said as he grew angry, "I suggest you get out of my town else I have to shoot you dead just like the good old Sheriff over there."

"Threaten me one more time, bed-fagot, and I'll make you regret it," Soron said as he turned to look at Hetchem.

Hetchem's face contorted with rage, but before he could pull out his Colt Walker a gunshot could be heard. Hetchem then coughed once as blood oozed out of his mouth before he fell to the floor and everyone could see Soron's Colt Model 1860 New Army revolver barrel smoking.

"I warned you," Soron said before spitting on the body and putting down some cash to pay for the whiskey he drank. Soron then left the saloon leaving everyone surprised and a bit in awe of him. Hetchem was known as the fastest draw in Arizona, but Soron pulled his revolver out just as Hetchem was reaching his.

"Who was that guy?" asked one of the drinkers.

"No idea," said another, "but he's done this town a huge favor."

**Later…**

Soron pulled his black horse to a stop as he arrived at the door of a house not far from the forest. He then got down and wrapped the reins on a wooden bar before pulling an apple and giving it to his horse as he rubbed its face with his hands.

"There you go," Soron said calmly, "You did good, girl, you did good."

"Well well well," said a female voice, "Soron MacLeod. Didn't expect to be seein you again."

"I'm like a lucky penny," Soron said, "I always turn up."

"Well, c'mon in," the woman said as she entered her house, "Want some bait?"

"That'd be lovely Miss Parker," Soron said as he walked into the house and hung his fedora and duster on the hatstand.

"What brings you back to Arizona?" Miss Parker asked as she began cooking on the stove, "I doubt it's me after the way we parted last time."

"I'm here 'bout your cousin ma'am," Soron admitted as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"What's he done now?" Miss Parker sighed, "Get himself in trouble with the law again?"

"Yes ma'am," Soron confirmed.

"I assume he's been bamboozled and I should attend his trial," Miss Parker sighed in disappointment.

"No ma'am," Soron said sternly, "I suggest you stay home where it's safe."

"Why's that?" Miss Parker asked with a raised eyebrow as she put a plate of fried eggs on the table.

"He's among the willows," Soron responded as he began cutting up the fried egg, "And if an Angelicas like you is seen by officers of the law they would assume that you were helping him."

"I may love my cousin," Miss Parker said seriously while Soron ate his eggs, "But I ain't beef-headed. If he comes here I'm gonna turn him in as is the lawful thing to do."

"Well I thank you for the eggs ma'am," Soron said as he finished up, "Just as heavenly as I remembered."

"Flattery will only get you so far Mr. MacLeod," Miss Parker said as she smiled inwardly.

"Don't I know it," Soron said as he leaned back, "You wouldn't mind if I stayed here the night would you?"

"Does this look like a saloon?" Miss Parker asked.

"No ma'am," Soron admitted, "I would stay at the local saloon, but I beefed a guy over there."

"You did what?" Miss Parker demanded with a glare.

"Man's name was Hetchem," Soron explained, "Way he came into the saloon indicated that he believed he owned the town. When the Sheriff stood up to argufy about it he put a bullet in his brain-pan."

"Well," Miss Parker said slowly, "I guess that you can stay then. Now I no longer have to worry about that sumbitch trying to get into my corset."

**At night…**

Soron was woken up by a sound and the sound was the whinnying of horses. Soron knew that horses normally slept during the night like everyone else so he found that odd. He quickly got up in his long underwear and ran downstairs. As soon as he got outside he saw some lights bobbing away into the darkness. A few minutes later he was fully dressed and heading back to the exit of the house.

"Soron," Miss Parker said, "Where are you going?"

"To catch them horse thieves ma'am," Soron replied as he turned to look at her, "Nobody steals from my lady and gets away with it."

"I ain't yours," Miss Parker said defensively, "I told you to never come back after you tried to force yourself on me."

"I had been saving myself up for you," Soron explained as he exited the house and climbed up onto his horse, "It never occurred to me that you weren't ready. I'll be back with your property later."

Then with a "hyah" he rode off into the night keeping an eye out for the bouncing lights. Since his horse was a stallion he was able to catch up to them, but when he did he saw empty horses.

"The hell?" Soron muttered before he rode till he was in front of the horses and whistled once indicating them to stop.

"C'mon back to Miss Parker's now," Soron said calmly, "Let's take you on back to momma. Now get!"

He quickly rode back to Miss Parker's, but before he could get out of the woods something rammed into him knocking him into the brush. While the stallion led the horses back to Miss Parker's Soron quickly got up as he pulled out his revolver.

"Come on out and show yourself!" Soron yelled as he looked around for his attacker, "Fight me like a man!"

"I think not," said a voice right behind him. As soon as he turned around he saw glowing red eyes getting closer before something bit into his neck causing him to black out.

**Back in the present…**

Soron was shaken out of his flashback when someone walked into the room after knocking.

"Hey," said the voice of White Tiger.

"What do you want human?" Soron grunted without looking at her.

"I just came to see how you were," Ava said then paused a few seconds before she added, "and to see if there was anything I could get you."

"Other than freedom from this building?" Soron said, "There's nothing."

"It's almost night time," Ava said as she walked over to him.

"Good," Soron said, "When it is night, neither of us have to see each other again. After I leave this building, I'm going to leave the city."

"Not until I get to thank the one responsible for saving my nephew's life," said an older female voice from the doorway.

"You lied to me," Soron snarled to Ava.

"She did not," Aunt May said as she entered the room, "I followed her here."

"You're not supposed to be in here," Ava said as she tried to get Aunt May out of the room, "It's too dangerous."

"That's for me to decide young lady," Aunt May said sternly as she walked over to Soron.

"You might want to leave," Soron hissed, "I'm getting hungry and I doubt anyone would miss an old lady like you."

"Enough of that young man," Aunt May said sternly as she slapped Soron to both Soron and Ava's surprise.

"May," Ava said nervously, "You might want to leave…"

"He won't hurt me," May said, "will you?"

"She slapped me?" Soron muttered to himself before shaking his head and demanded, "Why did you slap me?!"

"You were being rude," May said sternly, "Honestly, didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders."

"I'm 169 years old," Soron sneered, "If anything I'm YOUR elder."

"Yet you still have the manners of a child," May said in disappointment.

"I tend to avoid humanity," Soron said snarkily, "When I get near humans, they inevitably die from blood loss."

"If that's the case why did you save my nephew?" May asked.

"I hate being indebted to anyone or anything," Soron replied, "now take your old bony ass out of here MAY."

"That's Miss Parker to you," May said in annoyance. Soron widened his eyes in recognition as Ava escorted May out of the room while narrowing her mask's eyes at Soron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like the destinies of Soron and Peter were intertwined before either of them knew it. you'll have to look up "wild west speak" in order to understand some of the dialogues i put in. the site i used had this title "Western Slang, Lingo, and Phrases." I hope you cowboy movie lovers enjoyed the flashback. Hetchem was completely made up cause i couldn't find a real historic bandit that would fit the role Hetchem played. I was going to have an ancestor of Ava Ayala be the woman that Soron knew in the past that lived in that house, but I didn't know which side of the family Ava's ancestor had lived in america. I doubted it was the Ayala half and i didn't know the other half's surname so I stuck with miss Parker. i'll still have Soron be connected to Ava another way though. may have him meet Ava's father in a flashback or something like that. don't know yet. will be on hiatus till i rewatch ultimate spider-man again cause i am no longer inspired enough to continue this story currently.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters. unsure how many more though. Will Soron the Vampire become a hero, remain neutral, or will he become a villain? We shall all find out in the future chapters.


End file.
